encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
List of objects
This is a list of all notable objects with special properties in Encantadia. Items with powers Elemental Gems Main article: Brilyante See also: Mother Gem, Fire Gem, Air Gem, Water Gem, Earth Gem, Soul Gem The Mother Gem was granted to Cassiopea by Emre. It was cleaved into four by Cassiopea following Adhara's attack on her island, and distributed among the four kingdoms of Encantadia for safekeeping. Gurna's powder Gurna receives a special powder from Hathoria, which she uses when executing Hagorn's orders in Lireo. It puts people to sleep and makes them forget the moments before the drowse. Key of Asnamon (in Tagalog: Susi ng Asnamon) In active form, it has the shape of a medallion featuring a Devas Circle, which can open or close the portal to the human world through the use of an incantation. When inactive, it could transform into a bracelet. While the portal in Encantadia is always at the Tree of Asnamon, the exit point in the human world seems to vary. Minea's Letter Main article: Minea's Letter. Kalasag Main article: Kalasag The royal armor of Ybrahim. Gold Dust Muyak's gold dust have been shown to be able to transform into other objects. She used it as a rope, to trip policemen pursuing Amanda. She also used it to repel a dog. Kawa (in English: Cauldron) The kawaEpisode 67 of Cassiopea is a magical cauldron that helps her utilize her power of clairvoyance. It contains water from the Stream of Truth, which Cassiopea uses to look into the present and the future. According to Cassiopea, the water does not lie. Whenever one of the Sang'gres are destined to die, a dark spirit will come out from the cauldron to tell Cassiopea about the occurrence and spite herEpisode 143. This happened twice: (1) when the spirit foretold the apparent death of Queen Amihan and (2) when the spirit did not identify who among the remaining Sang'gres will sacrifice their life again. Flute of Mulawin The Mulawin flute was crafted using a branch taken from their sacred mother tree. It has the power to summon a Mulawin champion or emissary almost instantly. Two flutes have been revealed: *Green and gold flute - given by the Mulawin to the first Queen of Lireo *Blue and gold flute - owned by Enuo. According to Enuo, Mulawins could not resist the summon, even if they didn't want to come.Episode 49 It is later held by Lira. In Mulawin vs. Ravena, Lira is seen holding a Flute of Mulawin (blue and gold) and she plays it to supposedly summon the Mulawin. However, when she plays it in a wrong tune, it summoned the Ravenas, in which Lira mistakenly thought of them as "Mulawins", until she plays the right tune to summon Malik.Mulawin vs. Ravena Episode 47 post-credits teaser Hitano's Amulet (in Tagalog: Anting-anting) Hitano's amulet has the ability to shield its wearer from locator abilities. It was given by Hitano to Alena to keep Danaya's Earth Gem from finding her. Enuo's vial (in Tagalog: Bote) Enuo's vial contained a blue healing potion. It was powerful enough to heal what human medicine cannot. According to Rael, it was Enuo's last vial, so Enuo may have had many of it in the past. Black rice (in Tagalog: Kaning itim) The black riceEpisode 43 is a special type of food which the bandidos feed their victims, the taong ligaw. It has anti-aging effect, which would allow the bandidos to keep the human as a permanent slave. Carcero bracelet (in Tagalog: Pulseras) The braceletEpisode 51 of Carcero allows the wardens to feed the bakunawa without fear of being eaten by them. Gintong Binhi (in English: Golden Seed) The Gintong Binhi, or the Golden Grain that Revives, was provided by Emre for the purpose of reviving a savior of Encantadia who had not been able to fulfill his mission. But Ether stole it and put it in the Labyrinth of Balbal, where it was guarded by Balbal, Ether's creature. Ether's bracelet (in Tagalog: Pulseras) Ether's bracelet has the design of a jade coiling snake. According to Ether, it would protect Kahlil from Cassiopea.Episode 63 Pirena's necklace (in Tagalog: Kwintas) The necklace of Pirena, which she gave to Lira in the guise of Amihan. It makes Lira invisible and inaudible to Danaya and Amihan, but she could still be seen and heard by Pirena.Episode 64 It was later cut by Pirena. Arde's mask A partial mask granted by Arde to Adhara, to shield others from LilaSari's power to petrify.Episode 67 It is combined with Carcero gladiator mask for combat. Sky ship toy A miniature sky ship, with wings. It is painted white and has Air Gem symbols drawn on it. The Air Gem symbols and the wings are painted gold.Episode 115 Emre's vial A mysterious vial which Emre gives to Lira during her temporary stay in Devas.Episode 117 It contains liquid which can grant a wish when drunk. Lira thought the drink tasted like apple juice or chocolate. A purple aura enveloped Lira as she faints; Amihan, Ybrahim, Wahid, Wantuk, Hagorn, Agane and the other Hathors are shown to have fainted as well.Everyone else who has memories about Lira may have also fainted off-screen. Mira was explicitly shown to be unaffected, since she did not lose her memory about Lira. It successfully lifted Ether's memory manipulation curse from Lira.Episode 119 Pedestal from Devas This pedestalEpisode 158 is made of stone and came from Devas. Since it also hosted the Mother Gem, it has a memory of its power. Cassiopea used the energy of Imaw's Balintataw to use it in looking for suitable gem masters. Mayari MayariEpisode 171 is a powerful poison created by the spell of Avria. It kills the drinker a few seconds after ingestion.Episode 173 Fruit of Kawati The fruit of KawatiEpisode 174. Spelling uncertain is a fruit that enabled Gilas and Luna to approach a wild pashnea. Gilas proposed to use it to secretly accompany Luna to Cassiopea's island. It can only be found in the place where nymfas reside, and grants the ability of temporary invisibility.Episode 175 Gunikar Flute The Gunikar FluteEpisode 175 is an item that has the ability to put targets to sleep, once they hear it played. Golden Hourglass The Golden Hourglass,Episode 183 or Gintong Orasan/Ginintuang OrasanEpisode 191 is a powerful Etherian artifact that can be used to allow beings to travel through time. Avria uses it to summon Etherian soldiers from the past. Hagorn used it to kill Avria by sending her to two different timelines simultaneously, disintegrating her body. But the energy of the time portal pulled the Golden Hourglass, and deactivated the portal forever. Items without powers Kantao of King Armeo The kantaoEnchan for bracelet of King Armeo is the key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. It is an ornate black bracelet featuring the sarangay, symbol of Sapiro.Episode 74 The kantao was entrusted by King Armeo to Vish'ka sometime before Sapiro fell. It later came into Ybarro's possession after Vish'ka sent it through Wahid. The kantao glowed when Ybrahim approached the treasure room of Sapiro. Ybrahim was able to open the room using the kantao. Rock in the forest A large rock in the middle of a forest, on which was carved the names "Ybarro" and "Alena." Ybarro etched their names there as a witness to their love. When they broke up, Alena used her voice to destroy it. Hathor armband Hathor armbandsEpisode 43 are red armbands with the emblem of Hathoria. It was worn by diwata rebels loyal to Pirena on their right arms. They continued to wear it even after capturing the palace of Lireo. Items with unknown properties Harmonica (in Tagalog: Silindro) Enuo's gift to his daughter Alena, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 Mystic seedling (in Tagalog: Mahiwagang punla) Enuo's gift to his daughter Danaya, before he went to the human world.Episode 40 References Category:Magical objects Category:Weapons Category:Lists